Going Home
by RoxyRoxxx
Summary: The Curtis' brothers have another brother, he left after their parents died becouse he couldn't take the pressure but now hes going home. Plz Read/REview
1. Default Chapter

I walked out of my car and closed the door. I was so close. Only 2 hours away from my home. Only two hours away from my family and the old gang. I don't know what I'll find when I get there all I know is I'm almost there.  
  
I walk to the pay phone. I dial the number I've dialed so many times before, but hung up with my own crowdedness. This time I'm going to stay on, one ring...two rings.my hand starts trembling.three rings.I'm about to hang up when someone picks up.  
  
"Hello?" It was my youngest brother Ponyboy. I have two other brothers, Soda, he's younger by 2 years and my older brother, Darry, he's 21 two years older then me. Me, I'm Felix, I'm 19 and I left home when my parents dies a year ago. I just couldn't take it he pressure, the memories all of it. You can say I'm weak, I know I am. But it's only the emotions; in reality I'm almost as big as Darry, with Pony's emerald green eyes and Soda's brownish/ reddish/ blondish hair  
  
"Hello, Ponyboy?"  
  
"Yea, who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Ponyboy, Felix"  
  
"Felix? Where are you? Where have you been? Why haven't you called?  
  
"I've spend time in California, I'm in Oklahoma City right now and I'm on my way home."  
  
Really?" Pony asked momentarily forgetting his last question, and I was glad for that, but I know well that it will come up sooner or later.  
  
"When will you get here?" his voice breaking through my thoughts "we've missed you something awful. Things just haven't been the same without you." He said the last part softly. That broke my heart I know something happened, something big, something he wants to talk about but can't on the phone. See I've always have been very protective of all my brothers, but especially Pony, because he was the youngest or because he felt things differently from other people I don't know. I would go to the end of the world for any of my brothers maybe even the gang, and I know they would do the same for me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, but now I'm coming home for good. If you guys don't mind me back in the house, that is. I'll help with the bills too, I know they must be givin' Darry a stiff neck. I'll probably get to Tulsa tomorrow afternoon after I get some sleep and with traffic and all, dig?"  
  
"Yea, great, I'm gonna go tell Soda and Darry and the gang"  
  
"Golly Pon, you sure sound excided. I'll see ya tomorrow kay?  
  
"Ok" and he hung up. I walked back to my car, got in and started to look for a motel for the night. 


	2. ch2

Once again I got out of my car, and walked to the white picket fence, I remember dad having us paint every other year. All five of us guys and after he'd take us out for ice cream at Jerry's. Jerry's has been here since my parents were kids and everyone in town East or West has to agree he has the best ice cream. It was memories like this that made me leave, get out of small, Flat, suffocating, Tulsa. Now why did I come back? Because home is where the heart is. and I miss my bed.  
  
Before I even got to the steps I see the door fly open and a running Pony coming straight at me with a smiling Soda in tow. I'm glad for that smile, and after not seeing them both after such a long time I had to smile back. Suddenly Pony gets me in a bear hug, I could hardly breathe.  
  
"I knew you would come back, I knew it."  
  
"Are your bags in the car?" Soda asked, giving me a friendly slap on the back.  
  
I have a little green beetle I got for a good price considering how many miles were on it, and it was second hand. She's a cute are, I call her Froggy because he's do green.  
  
"Uhh, yea let me get them." I let go of Pony and we walked to the car to the back seat. We each grabbed a duffel bag and headed towards the house. When I walked in I didn't expect to see what I saw right them.  
  
JohnnyCake was sprawled on the couch looking very pale. He was out cold, dead to the world, he sure looked younger than only 16, I wonder if everyone looks younger when they sleep. But that of course wasn't the worst of it part he had scratches, band-ages, a black eye, a big slit from his check to his temple, and other various marks.  
  
I froze, "His.his father?" I asked. I knew his father beat him something awful, but this was taking it too far.  
  
Pony looked at his worn out shoes like they were the more interesting things in the whole world. Soda just shook his head. He told me the story of how he goy jumped by a fist full of Socs.  
  
What could I say I was shocked. I mean this sort of thing happens all the time in our neighborhood, but it still hurts all the same.  
  
Just then trying to get my mind off Johnny, I remembered the rest of the gang. "Where's ol' superman and the rest of the gang?" Using Darry's old nickname.  
  
"Darry doesn't get off till 6:30 today, Two-bit and Dally are at Jays trying to cause trouble and Steve still has work till four." Pony said softly, then smiled. "How was California? Did you see a sunset? Can you take me with you set time?" His eyes getting wider with every word. "Ok, hold on now buddy, California was great, the ocean was beautiful, and even more beautiful at sunset and maybe when your older."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I have to cut this so short but the that's right where the bell rang in my math class and that's the only place I get inspiration to write and since its Friday I probably won't update till Monday or Tuesday with all my homework.  
  
Ok you might have noticed that in chapter one Felix was talking about something bad happening when he heard Pony's voice, well originally I was going to have it after Johnny and Dally's deaths but I couldn't bring myself to kill them so this was the next best thing.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I seriously didn't think any one would, thanks  
  
~Roxy 


End file.
